The Darker Heart
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When Soujun Kuchiki is accidentally hollowfied and a young Byakuya infected, Aizen hides the truth from everyone and takes Byakuya under his wing. Years later, his treachery is discovered and Byakuya is left to ponder just what he ever meant to the elusive traitor. Could it have been love?...yaoi, mpreg...Aizen/Byakuya
1. A Fine Hand

**The Darker Heart**

**Theme song for the couple is "Romance" by Buck Tick...found this on YouTube and loved it instantly!**

XXXXXXXXXX

_**The only one who can truly understand the dark emotions of a person's soul is a heart much darker, that lives in those chilling shadows, lies unafraid in their wicked embrace and hunts that which is darker still. This is the only one who can comfort me.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1: A Fine Hand**

"Thank you for gathering this research so quickly," Aizen Sousuke said, accepting the file of notes from the fourth division taicho with a quiet smile, "I am very curious to know if it will shed any light on the recent attacks."

"I am interested in knowing what you find as well," Unohana taicho answered somberly, "These strange hollow attacks are very distressing. Not only for the fact of taking the lives of some of our officers, but because of the rumors of some sort of strange infection in some who have lived. Aizen fukutaicho, please inform me as soon as possible of any progress that you make on this investigation."

"I will, of course," the gentle-eyed squad five fukutaicho replied.

He started to leave the room, but went still as an alert was sounded.

"Unohana taicho, please report to holding room number three. We have a high priority code seven. The chamber has been locked down."

Aizen's eyes widened and he glanced down at the paper in his hand, then back at Unohana.

"I was afraid of this," the fourth division taicho said worriedly, "They have struck again. And this time, it is an officer."

"I see," said Aizen, a glint coming off of his glasses, "Do you think that I might accompany you?"

"Yes, I think that would be good," Unohana taicho said, starting towards the door, "But I must ask you to remain in the outer chamber and do not enter the room. We do not want to put anyone else at risk unnecessarily."

"I understand," Aizen said, falling in with her.

They moved quickly through the hallways and swiftly reached the locked chamber, where they could already hear the screeching sounds of the infected shinigami. As they came through the first entry door, Aizen found himself confronted with the shocking image of a teen youth, covered in blood and being held tightly in the grip of the squad six taicho.

"Let me go!" the boy screamed, "I have to help him! He's...!"

"You must stay back," Ginrei told the boy in a stiff voice that reflected barely managed, forced calm, "There is nothing that we can do for him. You understand? We cannot take the risk of you becoming infected. You could already be..."

"I don't care!" the youth cried, breaking away from the elder Kuchiki, "He is my _father_, and I am going to be with him! He needs me!"

"Aizen fukutaicho," Unohana said, frowning, "Would you please assist Kuchiki taicho and his subordinate?"

"Of course," Aizen agreed, turning towards the two and placing a bracing hand on Byakuya's shoulder as the teen tried to push past him.

"Get out of the way!" Byakuya shouted, his words turning into a desperate sob, "I have to go to him! He's hurt!"

"Yes," Aizen said sympathetically, "And Unohana taicho will do her best to help him. Please understand that she is only protecting you."

"He is right," agreed Ginrei, "You know that your father wouldn't want any harm to come to you. And if he was the one who caused you harm, he could never bear it."

He looked around with frustrated eyes.

"Where is that healer?" he asked in an irritated tone, "We need to make sure that Byakuya was not affected."

"I can have a look at him, if you wish," Aizen offered, "I am familiar with the case of these strange hollows and I know what signs to look for."

"I am not leaving my father until I know he is going to be all right!" Byakuya cried.

"Byakuya," Ginrei said tolerantly, "You must go with Aizen fukutaicho. Unohana taicho is with your father and will..."

He broke off as the shrieking sound of the partially hollowfied shinigami intensified and the protective barrier around the room shattered.

"Father!" screamed Byakuya, starting towards the breached chamber as Soujun surged up from the bed and turned to face his terrified son.

Byakuya froze, looking up into the eyes that had always been so gentle and kind, hypnotized by the demonic gleam that now possessed them. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder, but couldn't move to resist as Soujun gave him a fanged smile and reached out a hand to him.

"Byakuya," he said in a chilling, echoing voice, "Son, come to me."

Byakuya tore away from the hands that held him and ran towards his father, crying out his name and reaching out for him. Behind him, Aizen Sousuke looked from the infected shinigami to the teen who was surely running to meet his own death.

_This is unfortunate. Kuchiki Soujun isn't one I would have chosen to use. His soul isn't dark enough..._

While the ones around him were distracted, he reached for Kyoka Suigetsu and started the shikai release. He stopped a moment later as Byakuya reached his father and wrapped his arms around the man tightly.

"Father!" he panted, burying his face in Soujun's shoulder.

Soujun's affected eyes flickered fitfully as he glared down at the boy.

"B-byakuya..."

Aizen's eyes widened as the errant forces within the shinigami's body swelled and the reiatsu in the room rose dangerously.

"Everyone out!" Unohana taicho ordered them.

Flash steps sounded all around as the healers and Kuchiki Ginrei left the room.

"Byakuya!" Ginrei cried, looking back and realizing that the youth had not moved from within his father's arms, "Byakuya, come away from him! Hurry!"

Byakuya flinched as he felt his father's clawed fingers dig into his back. He looked desperately into Soujun's eyes for some sign of the man he remembered.

"Father!"

"Byakuya..." Soujun said, more softly.

The teen stared breathlessly as his father's eyes flickered again and began to look more normal. But even as they did, the errant forces around them grew, forcing the others back and leaving the two separate.

"I am...sorry," Soujun hissed softly, pulling a hand away to clench the place where a hole had opened up in his chest, "Byakuya, you must go now. Tell your grandfather...tell him...he will know. He will know what must be..."

"Come now, lie down," Byakuya said bracingly, "The healers can help you."

"No, _segare_, you must leave. Go with Unohana taicho and tell your grandfather to come."

"But...?"

"It will be all right," Soujun whispered, a tear leaking onto his cheek, "Everything will be fine. Please go and let the healers have a look at you. I will see you after I have seen the healers."

"W-well...if you wish, but...I will come back as soon as I have been seen."

"Good boy," Soujun whispered, kissing him on the cheek," I love you. I will be waiting for you. Go on, now."

"Yes, Father," Byakuya said, placing a kiss on his father's cheek and stepping back.

He bit at his lips and forced himself to walk back to the door, where Ginrei stood, wearing an unreadable expression.

"Aizen fukutaicho, will you please take Byakuya to an examination room?"

"Of course. Come Byakuya-kun. I will see to your injuries."

"I wasn't hurt," Byakuya said numbly, "The blood is all his...except for..."

His voice faded and he walked silently alongside Aizen, his eyes on the floor and his reiatsu carefully drawn inward.

"I am sorry that this happened to you," Aizen said, surprising himself with his own sincerity, "But I understand that you conducted yourself well, under the circumstances."

"Thank you," the young noble said absently.

They had almost reached the examination room when a howl rose up from down the hallway and Soujun's reiatsu swelled dangerously, then exploded and began to fade. Byakuya turned, a horrified look on his face as he flash stepped back down the hall and ran into the room, just in time to see Soujun's possessed body shatter and fade away. Ginrei stood in the chamber, his weapon drawn in one shaking hand and his expression devastated as he met his grandson's eyes.

G-grandfather," Byakuya said shakenly, his face going deadly white, "Grandfather, what did you do?"

Guilt erupted over Ginrei's normally calm face and he stood still, unable to answer. Aizen looked from elder Kuchiki to younger, an odd, choking feeling falling over him as tears ran down Byakuya's bloodstained face.

_Unacceptable._

_This is too much suffering for those meant to live. But, the boy will be infected now. And while it would certainly yield useful information, for some reason I can't fathom, I don't want this to happen._

He placed his hand on Kyoka Suigetsu and breathed the invoking words. Healers and nobles fell quickly into the thrall of his zanpakuto and he swiftly rewrote what had happened in the room. He lifted the hypnotized boy into his arms and carried him into another examination room, where he cleaned away the blood and healed him to the best of his ability.

_This cannot stop the hollowfication, but a seal will control it until such time as I might make use of it. Yes, an insurance policy that he will be available for me to use, if needed..._

He placed the seal carefully, then laid a blanket over the boy and nodded in approval.

"This will not be an easy thing for you. But you and your uncle will be spared memory of that event for now. It would not do to have the noble families overly motivated to track down the perpetrators of the hollow anomalies right now. No, this will slow down the pursuit and give me more time to conduct my studies."

He told himself that was all there was to his seemingly merciful action.

"Rest now. When you wake, you will only remember being injured and brought here for healing. All of that other unpleasantness will be forgotten as well. The accepted story everyone will believe is that Soujun was killed by a strong Arrancar and that you valiantly defended him and evacuated him from the scene. It is better that way. We can deal with the rest of this at another time."

He left the lad sleeping and returned to the others, then spent some time rewriting their memories, fixing the details cautiously to avoid arousing suspicion. When his work was concluded, he led Ginrei to his grandson's room and sat him down at Byakuya's side. He made himself unseen and caused Unohana taicho to enter the room. The healer leaned over the teen and examined him for a moment, then nodded, smiling kindly.

"There should be no lasting effects," she told a relieved looking Ginrei, "He will recover fully."

"That is good to know," Ginrei said, his voice holding a deep sadness.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Unohana asked softly.

"They were conducting a search for clues around the area of one of the strange attacks and were surprised by a powerful Arrancar. Soujun was protecting Byakuya, when he was injured attacking the hollow. Byakuya defended him and killed the hollow, but even though he was able to bring Soujun back, my son was fatally injured. He only managed a short goodbye to Byakuya and me before he succumbed to his injuries."

"I am so very sorry, Kuchiki taicho," Unohana said sincerely, "I will see that word is sent to your clan and that Sotaicho is notified."

"Thank you," Ginrei said quietly.

He gazed down sorrowfully at Byakuya's troubled sleeping face.

"He has endured to much for one so young," he commented, "With his mother lost bearing him and his grandmother passing so recently. I am tired of seeing sadness in that boy's eyes. He bears the pain well. He makes me so proud, but I wish that it wasn't so difficult for him."

"He is young and very resilient," said the healer, "He will mourn his father, of course. But he will come through it. Perhaps I can suggest a counselor for him to see for a time."

Aizen's eyes widened and he made a small adjustment to the illusion controlling them.

"I understand that Aizen Sousuke has some experience in this area. And he and Byakuya share an interest in calligraphy, so they would have a common ground. Would you like me to ask him to spend some time with your grandson?"

Ginrei considered the words, looking down at Byakuya and taking a slender, pale hand into his.

"I would ask that it be kept completely confidential. We don't usually go outside of clan healers for such things, given our rules for strict privacy. But we could let it be known that Aizen fukutaicho is instructing him in calligraphy. That should allay unnecessary attention."

"Very well," said Unohana taicho, "I will speak to Aizen fukutaicho and be in contact with you soon."

"Thank you, Unohana-san," Ginrei said gratefully, "I appreciate your help. Things are going to be difficult with funeral arrangements and such. With so much going on, I think my grandson will need a diversion."

"Then, it is settled. I will let you know when I have word on where the sessions will take place."

Ginrei nodded silently, then returned to looking down at Byakuya as the healer left them alone. Byakuya's chest rose and fell steadily, his breaths slow and even as he slept.

"I am sorry," Ginrei said softly, "Sorry that you had to witness the violence that took him, and that you alone bore the burden of protecting and returning him. Thank you for slaying the foul beast that took him from us. I am in your debt, my grandson. Rest quietly now and regain your strength. You will need it for the times that lie ahead. With Soujun lost, you become the hope of our clan. It will be a difficult honor to bear. But you are very strong, Byakuya. You will be all right."

He went quiet then, holding Byakuya's hand and looking out the window, watching as the sky darkened and the rain began to fall.

Aizen slipped out of the room and walked slowly back through the rain to the fifth division. As he walked, he found himself haunted by the events he had altered.

_Yes, now the burden of that memory falls on me. But my heart is darker than yours, Byakuya-kun, and will bear it more easily. Be glad that this is how it is. I don't think that a young, pure heart like yours could bear the truth._

_Don't worry, I'll never expect your gratitude for me making those changes. As much as they eased your mind, they served my purposes too. This is the way of the world...but it is interesting how our needs have collided and brought us into each others' realms. I wonder what will happen._

_Yes...I am truly curious where this will go._


	2. Focus

**Chapter 2: Focus**

Byakuya flash stepped down a calm forest trail, his long ponytail streaming out behind him as he headed towards the quiet cabin at the edge of a nearby misted lake, where Aizen Sousuke had arranged to meet him.

_It shouldn't be much farther now. I am almost to the lake. It is really peaceful here. I suppose for a man like him who enjoys calligraphy and science, it is a fine place to relax when he is tired after working so much._

He spotted the cabin and slowed to a walk, enjoying the fall of spring blossoms from the trees as he reached the lake and proceeded to the front entrance of the small cabin. He knocked and waited, listening as Aizen's calm footsteps sounded and the door opened. The fifth division fukutaicho smiled out at him.

"Byakuya-kun, you are on time, as expected. Come in."

"Thank you, Aizen fukutaicho," Byakuya answered, "but it is Kuchiki fukutaicho now."

He turned slightly to let the elder man see the new badge he wore on his shihakusho.

"So it is," Aizen said approvingly, "I had heard they planned to promote you. You certainly deserve it, after your courageous actions a few weeks ago."

A sad look came into Byakuya's eyes and his head bowed slightly to hide them. Aizen placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry for your loss," he said sincerely.

"It was kind of you to attend his memorial, Aizen fukutaicho."

"Please," Aizen said, smiling disarmingly, "we are colleagues now, the same rank. Why don't you just call me Sousuke?"

"Oh," Byakuya said, coloring slightly, "are you sure? It feels a little strange."

"It's fine," Aizen assured him, "as long as we are in private. We can continue to use our titles in public, if you wish."

"Very well, S-sousuke," Byakuya said, accepting the seat at the dining room table that Aizen pulled out for him.

He studied the snacks and tea laid out on the table for them.

"It's kind of you to prepare this for us."

"Go ahead," Aizen invited him, "If you want anything else, just ask."

"Oh, this is fine," Byakuya assured him, selecting several savories and accepting a cup of tea Aizen poured for him, "Sousuke, I appreciate you seeing me to talk about things, but…I am not sure that I really need to do this."

"What do you mean?" Aizen asked, watching closely as he took a bite of one of the savories and a sip of his tea.

"Well, I understand what happened," Byakuya explained, "I am not in denial, and although I am sad that my father died, I am not despondent. I realize it is a part of life, and that other people I care about can die as well. I could die. It is pretty scary, but there is nothing I can do about it, so I don't feel like I should worry about it."

Aizen smiled and laid a gentle hand on Byakuya's, observing as the beginnings of weariness began to steal into the noble youth's wide, grey eyes.

"You are an intelligent and brave young man," he complimented the youth, "You are very well adjusted and you are handling your grief over your father's death admirably. However, even if you are not despondent, there are some things I can do to help you as you continue to adjust. You have, not only grief to contend with, but new responsibilities, both within the Gotei and within your clan. The techniques I am using with you are aimed at assisting you in making that transition as seamlessly as possible. Besides, I do enjoy your company, Byakuya. We share interests in calligraphy and have similar tastes in food and arts."

"There is that," Byakuya agreed, taking another sip of tea and politely warding off an oncoming yawn.

The two continued to eat and talk casually as Byakuya's dark eyes grew darker and more hazy, dimming slowly as his body sagged slightly, then finally collapsed and started to slide to the floor. Aizen moved quickly, catching Byakuya and lifting his deeply sleeping form, carrying him to the bedroom and slowly undressing him and laying him on the bed.

"My apologies for my rudeness in doing this without your permission," Aizen said as he bent over Byakuya, turning him to study the small marking on the back of one shoulder that laid over the heavy seal Aizen had placed on the hollow reiatsu that had infected him, "but I'm not sure there's any good way to tell you that your father hollowfied and then infected you with hollow reiatsu. It's best that you just not remember. But that being the case, I must check the seal and make sure it remains secure. I think the last thing we need is to lose a young talent like you. I am sure you will be useful later on. Until then, I will protect you from having this infection discovered."

He examined Byakuya's body carefully from head to toe, then slowly pored over each of the youth's spirit centers.

"You are quite the little powder keg, aren't you?" Aizen said appreciatively, "Ginrei wasn't exaggerating when he told the taichos about your abilities. You are turning into an exceptional shinigami. I think it's likely you will develop a bankai soon. I'm sure your grandfather will be proud. Soujun too, would be very proud of you. He was a truly gentle soul, and of all of the other fukutaichos I work with, he was the one who seemed never to notice our difference in classes. There is such a tendency for nobles to be too aware of those things, wouldn't you say, Byakuya?"

He looked down at the youth's lovely, pale body solemnly.

"I wonder which way you will turn," he mused, "Will you be more like your father, who learned to look beyond class and to recognize true intelligence and talent…or…will your strong powers and high position corrupt even the lovely, unspoiled youth you are? I think I would rather kill you with my own hands than to see you change that much."

A little shock seemed to go through his insides as Byakuya's still hazy eyes opened and tried to focus on him.

"S-sousuke?" he breathed sleepily.

His eyes blinked, then seemed to register that he was lying in a bed, looking up at the ceiling, with Aizen Sousuke gazing down at his naked body.

"Aizen fukutaicho!" he gasped, sitting up and blushing brightly as he hastily covered himself, "what are you doing?"

He had every intention of just knocking the young man out and adjusting his memories.

_But somehow, looking at Byakuya and seeing the youthful shyness that will deteriorate, now that he has come of age…viewing the last of the young noble I love, just before his rise to power changes him. There is something about him that I find intoxicating, and being a man without the usual need for restraint, I can embrace him and love him this way…just once before he changes._

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Byakuya whispered, his voice shaking very slightly, "Aizen fukutaicho!"

The noble made a sound of mingled surprise and distress as Aizen's warm hand curved around his blushing cheek.

"Stop it!" Byakuya snapped, shivering.

He started to say more, but was stopped and stunned back into silence as pink light suddenly blossomed around them. Aizen looked on in fascination as Byakuya shivered harder, blinking in the strangely beautiful light.

"What is this?" Aizen asked curiously, "I can see by the look on your face that you know, and that knowing this terrifies you. What is wrong, Byakuya? Why don't you tell me what you've recognized here?"

"I…" Byakuya began, his face flushing darkly, "I can't!"

He stiffened and stared as Aizen's fingertips caught him under the chin, raising it and making their eyes meet.

"You are afraid?" Aizen observed, "Why is this? You have seen something in this light, Byakuya."

He loosed a swell of reiatsu that wrapped around the two of them, sinking into their bodies and gently binding them.

_This should relax him enough to get the truth out of him. I would just take it forcefully, but it seems that I have no desire to break him. No, I am feeling something much different for Byakuya._

"It's all right," he said, gazing deeply into Byakuya's widened eyes, "We are friends, Byakuya, colleagues. You can tell me anything."

Byakuya's grey eyes blinked slowly, and his lips quivered, then parted to release the truth.

"That light," he said softly, his voice filled with disbelief, "is an indicator of resonance. In the oldest histories of the noble families, there are records of the use of this resonance to identify matches of noble sons and daughters among the clans. At some point, for reasons never clearly explained, the practice died out, and more political means of matching noble children took their place."

"I had never heard that story," Aizen said, smiling appreciatively, "But, did you say that this was a way of matching noble sons and daughters? I am not noble. Did it happen sometimes that one of the matched were not noble?"

Byakuya gave him a mystified look.

"I don't know. The records on this are spotty…almost as though some are missing. In any case, such a reaction has no bearing now."

Aizen's lips curled slightly and he let his fingers slide down Byakuya's soft cheek.

"Is that right?" he said seductively, "Is this another example of the noble families simply doing what they want instead of listening to their instincts? Something seems very wrong with that. Doesn't it seem wrong to you, Byakuya?"

"What are you saying?" Byakuya asked, sweat breaking out on his forehead as Aizen's fingertips traced along his lips, "What are you doing, Aizen fukutaicho? Stop it!"

Byakuya sucked in a sharp breath, raising his reiatsu warningly as Aizen.

"Is that what you really want?" Aizen asked, climbing onto the bed, beside him and slipping a strong arm around him, "Or…are you beginning to lose your beautiful, young, truthful soul to them?"

Byakuya felt a desperate urge to object, but couldn't move as Aizen's lips touched his earlobe.

"You are so lovely the way you are now. I would keep you here forever, just to see this never change in you. Do you not feel it at all, Byakuya? They are draining the life out of you. All that you are will be sucked away, and you will be a shell that only moves within their boundaries. If you must go that way, please, live just this moment with me. Live the promise in the light that is all around us. Let me know all of you. Let me fill you with love and strength to keep you alive when they've killed everything else inside of you!"

Byakuya's breath caught, and a tear leaked down one porcelain cheek.

_How does he know?_

_Is he able to see that deeply into my heart? No one else ever has! Is it like the old histories read? Is this our fate calling us? _

_It feels like fate…_

He closed his eyes tightly and let his body fall beneath Aizen's. He gave in easily to the hands that swept his clothing aside and caressed him as no one had ever dared. Aizen's mouth claimed his roughly, and the man's tongue thrust beneath his parted lips, sinking in and exploring every inch it could reach. The elder man's roaming fingers teased his pink nipples, exciting devilish twinges in his loins that made him spread his creamy thighs invitingly.

_When I first read about the use of resonance to make matches, I was glad that the practice was no longer in use. I blindly feared forces that I could not see with my eyes, because I had been raised to expect a 'sensible' group of elders to decide something so important to my future. I see now just how ridiculous it was to trust the elders over fate, itself. I feel it in his hands, his mouth…everything!_

He flinched as wetted fingers traced his entrance, then worked their way inside and slowly prepared him for their joining.

_I didn't tell him that matched couples were required to mate twice on their wedding night…once to prime the bearer, and once to conceive the heir. It doesn't matter, though. We both know that this will be the only time._

_I will never again feel true love after this._

Locked away so deeply in his thoughts, he barely felt when the fingers were removed and Aizen began to make his entry.

"Look at me, Byakuya."

He obeyed instantly, though he knew perfectly well that he shouldn't. And in those dark brown eyes, he saw more truth than he expected the other man would ever willingly reveal to him.

_Sousuke is not at all what he seems. Something…something has darkened his soul! He is dangerous!_

His fingers dug into the other man's shoulders, and a sound of pain escaped him as he was penetrated. Aizen held his hips still, but was taken aback as Byakuya began to grind wantonly against him.

_He is a dangerous man. That is true, but we were fated to be together! There has to be a reason. There must be. I believe this with all of my heart._

He flipped his surprised partner onto his back and straightened to grind more forcefully against him. Aizen's hips bucked upward in response, deepening their thrusts to the point of them being painful. But neither seemed to notice anything but the heady attraction that held them in its thrall.

"Byakuya!" Aizen panted, his vision blurring slightly as he watched the younger man's rise and fall.

There came a moment when their eyes met, and both partners felt the warning twinges of climax. Aizen thrust upward, hard, tearing a howl of intense pleasure he never would have expected from those pristine lips. Byakuya collapsed heavily onto his chest, groaning in bliss as Aizen's wicked heat flooded his body, and his own release spilled out onto their sweating flesh.

There was a long breath of contentment, then, it seemed, reckoning.

_This was wrong_, Byakuya thought, turning his head to look quietly at Aizen's lust-soaked eyes, _but he was right about everything. Now that I have come of age, there will only be more expectations. The child I was, the rebellious one, will slowly wither and fade. I don't want Sousuke to see that._

Aizen's fingers threaded gently through the lengths of his unbound and tumbled hair.

_I don't know if I should have made love to him. I decided to, mostly because I could take the memory of it from him after. I thought that I was fine with remembering, and knowing that I was the only one who knew. It feels like this might be a greater burden._

"Thank you, Sousuke," Byakuya whispered into his ear, derailing his thoughts, "I would never tell anyone, but you this. I was afraid that this younger incarnation of myself would die…and no one would even know it had ever existed…not even me anymore!"

Aizen's eyes gleamed with mingled adoration and rising evil.

"I will remember you, always, just as you are now," he whispered back, gathering his power, "but I will also spare you the pain of realizing the loss."

"Sousuke!"

"Those eyes are too beautiful to shed tears over me…over this. The only way is to steal it all back and keep it safe in my heart."

"What are you saying?" Byakuya asked, sitting up quickly as Aizen's reiatsu swelled dangerously around them.

"Well," Aizen said, smirking, "the only way to end our regrets most swiftly is to kill them, ourselves, ne?"

"What are you doing? DON'T!"

"_Shatter_…"

At the command, Byakuya's dark, wet eyes glazed over, and his body went still, falling easily into Aizen's embrace.

"There is no stopping what is about to happen to you," Aizen said apologetically, "but at least, I can have this much of you, my love.."

He paused to carefully heal any markings their joining had left, then he dressed the unconscious noble and carried him back to the table, setting him in his chair and refreshing the tea before touching him with a flicker of reiatsu to wake him. Byakuya caught his breath and straightened, blushing.

"Oh, I am sorry, Sousuke," he apologized, "I didn't mean to nod off. I was just…tired from training so hard this morning, I suppose."

"It's fine," Aizen chuckled good naturedly, "I think we've talked enough about unpleasant things for now. Would you like to practice our calligraphy for a while?"

"That would be fine," Byakuya agreed, finishing the last of the food in front of him, not seeming to notice it had gone cold, then helping Aizen to remove the dishes and to gather the supplies for their calligraphy.

Aizen sat down close to Byakuya, watching as he took a fresh sheet of paper and began to write a letter. He admired the noble's perfect posture, the careful positioning of his slender hands and precise shaping of the letters.

"You know, not many people your age appreciate the beauty of calligraphy."

Byakuya gave him an oddly shy smile.

"My grandmother instructed me before her death," he explained, "When I write this way, it causes me to remember my time with her. It feels like a gift she has given me, so I still practice every day."

Aizen's narrowed eyes watched as Byakuya's pen moved over the paper again.

_Ah yes, I had forgotten that some memories could return to him later, if triggered somehow. But the only thing that would be likely to trigger the memory is something affecting the seal on the hollow reiatsu within him._

_And there are no forces in Soul Society but me that have a power to do that._


	3. Fate

**Chapter 3: Fate**

**(And again, the Aizenlight strikes!)**

(Years later, after Ywach's fall)

Byakuya left his study and stepped out into Kuchiki Manor gardens, where he paused, looking around, then smiling and nodding in the direction of a barely visible shadow that inhabited the nearby trees. He heard a soft equine sound of greeting, and the shadow emerged, morphing into the form of a tall, black Arabian stallion that moved forward to meet the Kuchiki leader, lowering his graceful head to nuzzle Byakuya's cheek.

"Good morning, Arashi," Byakuya greeted the stallion.

He paused and looked around the newly replanted gardens, breathing in the mingled scents of flowers, grass and fresh cut wood, and listening to the sounds of the builders working to restore the damaged buildings in the wake of the war.

"Have you seen Tetsuya this morning?"

The horse's wispy voice sounded an answer in the Kuchiki leader's mind.

_He is coming. He was finishing up his rounds and found signs of a breach in the barrier around the property. It seems that some of the retreating quincies passed through. He suspects that they kept on going, but is scanning the area more thoroughly to be sure._

"That is best, since the intrusion was close to home," Byakuya said approvingly.

A swift flash step sounded and Byakuya found himself looking at his younger cousin, who appeared suddenly in front of him and bowed in greeting.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama."

"Tetsuya. I understand you were carefully scanning a point of entry you found nearby?"

"Yes," Tetsuya affirmed, "I found the entry point and conducted a deeper scan within a wider radius. I found no sign of other entries or of the placement of any gate or device in the area. All indicators are that the doorway was opened on the side of the shadows, and that it was used to evacuate fleeing soldiers, then it was sealed from the other side."

Byakuya nodded.

"There have been several such points found, all around the Seireitei," he commented, "It seems that a lot of the rank and file have escaped."

"They don't really have a choice if they want to survive," Tetsuya speculated, "given that their late king took the lives of the strongest quincy soldiers that our side didn't kill."

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"He did an even better job destroying his own people than he did destroying us and the hollow world."

"But then, it did benefit him to do so," Tetsuya reasoned, "given that every person's death that fell within the range of his thickened reiatsu, added to his strength. He thought only of himself, using the people around him and then destroying them to feed his own power. His most loyal followers received no loyalty in return. It was the ultimate betrayal. It makes me sad, _watashi no itoko_."

"I feel the same," Byakuya agreed, "I am just glad that Ichigo was able to overcome Ywach and end his tyranny."

"I'm glad for that too," Tetsuya agreed.

He paused, looking across the replanted gardens and watching the new koi splash in the recently restored pond.

"So," he said more quietly, "you are going to see _him_ today?"

Byakuya nodded.

"I must. I think that Central 46, such as it is now, has made a mistake in not doing something to acknowledge his role in what happened. Simply dumping the man back in his cell, as though his choice to assist us meant nothing, is a mistake. The least they could have done was to offer him a gesture of gratitude, even if they could not release him."

"But, what good will it do to talk to him?" Tetsuya asked, frowning, "If it does not change Central 46's action, then what are you hoping it will do?"

Byakuya went quiet for a moment, his mind going back to the day after he regained consciousness in the royal realm, following his injury.

"_The king asked for you to be brought to him, and for us to let you speak privately," Tenjiro said, eyeing Byakuya sternly, "I'm pretty sure it's about the seal I found when I was healing you. He told me that squad zero is to let him handle the situation. We were ordered not to speak of the seal to anyone but you and him. So, whatever happens in there? You keep your lip zipped. Reio wouldn't be doing this if he hadn't seen that it was necessary. That damned seal has Aizen written all over it, and that's not a good thing."_

"_I understand," Byakuya answered, taking his leave of the hot spring demon and heading past the throne room guards, to where the crystal enshrouded king awaited him._

_Byakuya moved forward and knelt on a cushion that had been laid down for him in front of Reio. The king's strange, unsettling eyes focused on the silent Kuchiki leader, and his voice sounded in the noble's mind._

"_Welcome, Byakuya," Reio greeted him, his oddly placid voice echoing in the noble leader's mind, "I sense you have many questions about why I have called you here. You understand that this is about the seal that Aizen Sousuke placed upon you. I need to ask you, have any memories about the placement of this device returned to you?"_

"_No, my lord," Byakuya replied, bowing his head respectfully, "I can recall nothing about its placement. I neither know when it was placed, nor where such a thing happened. I did not even realize it was there until the cleansing I underwent in Kirinji taicho's healing pool. And even that was not able to affect the seal, only to reveal its presence."_

"_It is a devastatingly powerful seal," the king acknowledged, "I advise you not to seek ways to remove it, but to instead make peace with what it means for you."_

"_I am not sure what it means for me," Byakuya admitted quietly, "Before Ichigo's arrival in Soul Society, if the seal and what it was holding back had been discovered, I would have been ordered euthanized, and my own family would have had no recourse. It is only since Central 46 recognized the place of the vizards that souls infected with hollow reiatsu were allowed to live despite their condition."_

"_That is true," the king agreed, "So, it is also true that Kurosaki Ichigo's influence was good in that it saved you from destruction before you could fully develop as one of the fighters Soul Society needs to win this conflict. You are, now, able to fulfill your role, and you would not be if, first, this seal had not been placed on your body and second, if Kurosaki Ichigo had not become Soul Society's savior. Know this. The same man is responsible for both of those things…and that man…is Aizen Sousuke."_

_Byakuya's eyes widened._

"_My lord, while Aizen did place the seal…"_

_The king held up a hand, stopping him._

"_I have looked back into your past, and I have looked forward, into your future. Byakuya, the only way for you to resolve this, is for you to go him."_

_Byakuya's face paled._

"_You wish for me to…?"_

"_Oh, not now," the king explained, "I have seen what will happen next, and you are crucial to the defense of the royal realm. You will see to your duties here, then, when you have, you will return to the Seireitei and you will go to Aizen Sousuke. I think that your memories will return, now that the seal has been revealed. As they do, you must share that encounter with the man who has so impacted your life. Go to him after the war is over, Byakuya. There is much to your fate that rests in your hands and his. The only way you will resolve this is together."_

"_I must go to him after the war," Byakuya mused, looking down at his very slightly shaking hands and drawing an unsteady breath, "Very well, my lord. As it is your wish and I am your servant, I will obey your command and go to him then."_

"_And as you leave our presence," the king breathed softly, "Take this with you."_

Byakuya blinked, suddenly remembering the young man he had been speaking with. He met Tetsuya's eyes for a moment, then shook his head.

"I do not know what will come of this meeting with Aizen Sousuke, but I do know it must happen. This is not simply because I disagree with Central 46's actions, I will confide in you that…it was…Reio's final order that this should happen."

Tetsuya's eyes widened and he moved closer to his cousin, lowering his voice carefully.

"The king, himself, required this of you? Before…?"

"Yes. And being the leader of the greatest of his noble clans, I will respect that order."

Tetsuya considered silently for several long moments, studying his cousin's unhappy expression.

"Then," he said finally, "if you have been so tasked to see to this, I will stand by you, whatever happens. I don't know if I can protect you from what the future holds, I can only promise that I will be there for you, as you have been there for me."

"Thank you, Tetsuya," Byakuya said gratefully, "I appreciate that."

He glanced back in the direction of the main house.

"We should go now. The sooner I see to this, the better."

The two headed back down the peaceful trail that led them back to the Kuchiki Manor gardens. Byakuya returned to his bedroom, where he stood quietly as his attendant removed his Gotei uniform and replaced it with a formal kimono.

_I am, after all, going to him on Reio's order…as a representative of the greatest noble clan, not as a Gotei officer._

He left the bedroom through the garden doors, heading to the courtyard, where Tetsuya stood, holding the reins of a lovely paint stallion as Arashi stood at his shoulder. Ichigo and Renji stood beside the Kuchiki leader's cousin, watching curiously as Byakuya approached. As he reached them, Renji stepped forward, glaring angrily and clenching his fists.

"What's going on, Taicho?" he demanded, "I heard that you requested and received permission to see Aizen Sousuke. You know that the rules of the military say that your adjutant is required to protect you at those kinds of meetings! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were going to see him?"

"I'm kinda curious about that, myself," Ichigo added, looking nearly as angry as Renji, "If you're such a stickler for rules and regulations, why are you forgetting them now?"

"I forgot nothing," Byakuya said solemnly, "I am not making this visit on behalf of the Gotei. I am a family leader who is making a private visit for my own personal reasons. I am not required to take an adjutant along, and I do not need one."

"He's right about that," said a man's deep voice that seemed to emanate out of thin air at his side, "After all, he has me."

Tetsuya sucked in a surprised breath, his hand moving to his weapon protectively, but he was stopped in his tracks as a warm, restraining hand touched his, wrapping around his wrist as the deep voice spoke again in his ear.

"Now, you don't want to do that," the voice chuckled, "I am, after all, here on Reio's orders."

The four men watched in stunned silence as it seemed an invisible curtain was drawn back, and a tall, muscular man with blazing cinnamon eyes, bold, feathery black tattoos and red and silver hair that was made neatly into a long braid and hung over his right shoulder, suddenly materialized beside Tetsuya. Tetsuya sucked in a deeper, shocked breath, gazing raptly into the man's striking eyes as he released the younger Kuchiki's hand and smiled at the others. Ichigo blinked, looking from the elder tattooed man, to Renji and back again.

"Who…is that?" he breathed softly.

"Oh, that's right," Renji snapped sarcastically, "You'd already left when he showed up at the palace."

"But, who is he?" Ichigo asked, shaking his head, "He looks like…"

The elder man gave Ichigo a charming smile.

"I'm just what you think," he explained, "I'm Renji's father. Abarai Katsuro. I am the King's Samurai, and by his order, Byakuya's protector."

Renji crossed his arms and scowled.

"He's _not _my father," the redhead said in a disgusted tone, "He was just a punk from the Rukongai who got a prostitute pregnant and then ran off to the royal realm."

"Renji," Byakuya said calmly, "I understand you have strong feelings about this man, but he is a representative of Reio…"

"Reio is…!" Renji began.

"Do not finish that sentence," the Kuchiki leader warned him, "You know what order was given in the Central 46 chambers. We are not to speak of…_that_ publicly."

"Sorry," Renji sighed, "but king's man or not, this guy can't be trusted. He ran out on my mom and me. He won't be there for you the way that I would."

"Are you saying I'm not capable?" Katsuro asked quietly, "I am sure that I can prove to you that I am."

"I don't give a damn what you can prove about your abilities," Renji spat, turning his back, "I just know you won't protect him, when the time comes that he needs you. I would."

"Renji," Katsuro said calmly, "I understand your feelings about me. I suppose if I was in your shoes, I would feel the same."

Renji turned back, glaring and his eyes sparking with mayhem.

"What would _you_ know about _my _feelings?" he yelled, "You were never there. You don't know me at all!"

He flash stepped away, leaving the others staring after him. Ichigo glanced at the others and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, I'd better go and see what I can do with him."

The others watched as he left, then Katsuro turned his attention to Byakuya.

"If you are ready to leave, I will accompany you," he said, nodding respectfully.

"Do you need a mount?" Tetsuya asked, "You can ride with me on Arashi."

The smile the samurai gave him in return made Tetsuya's heart skip almost painfully and left him blushing.

"As much as I would love to have my arms around you, I do have my own mount, thank you."

He whistled softly, and a lovely red stallion with a sunset colored mane appeared out of the air as he had.

"This is Irikasai," Katsuro said, indicating the red horse.

Tetsuya's eyes rounded.

"That horse," he whispered, "You are one of the Kishu! The king's mounted guard…"

"I am," Katsuro confirmed, "and I can tell you, Kuchiki Tetsuya, I wasn't sent just to watch over Byakuya."

"What?" Tetusya asked breathlessly.

"Reio did give me orders to watch over your cousin, but he also asked me…to train you."

Byakuya gave the samurai a look of surprise.

"You never mentioned this when we spoke before," he commented, "Tetsuya is to be…?"

"Trained to join the Kishu, yes. I think you know that he is more than qualified."

"Of course," Byakuya agreed, "I was surprised because of…the state of things in the royal realm."

"Well, we can hash all of that out later," Katsuro said good-naturedly, "But, you needed an escort?"

"Oh, right," Byakuya remembered, shaking his head.

Katsuro extended a hand and helped the Kuchiki leader onto his paint horse, then he turned to offer a hand to Tetsuya, but found the young man already sitting astride his tall black Arabian. Smiling, he leapt onto the red horse and the two flanked Byakuya as they rode out of Kuchiki Manor and headed for the Central 46 prison. They spoke little as they rode, but Tetusya felt the samurai's eyes looking at him, every so often, and the little flush remained on his cheeks. They rode swiftly, without making conversation, and quickly arrived at their destination.

Byakuya moved forward, presenting his crest, and the three were waved on to the prison entrance. They passed through the numerous checkpoints, stopping when they reached the bottom level, and a guard led them to the door to Aizen's cell.

"Leave your guards just inside the door," the prison guard advised the Kuchiki leader, "and we'll have a detail just outside. Be careful not to get too close. I don't have to tell you, he's dangerous, even chained to that chair."

Byakuya nodded, moving into the darkness of the cell. He left Katsuro and an anxious Tetsuya standing just inside the doors, and proceeded to the heavily bound former taicho. He placed a single key into one of the locks, releasing the bindings on just the prisoner's head. The wrappings peeled back and Aizen's head was exposed, and he blinked and struggled for a moment to focus before resting his eyes on the silent noble in front of him.

"Aizen Sousuke," Byakuya greeted him solemnly.

"Why Byakuya," the prisoner said smoothly, his lips curling into a smile, "What brings you?"

Byakuya hesitated, then loosed his answer into the dark, dusty air, making the space between them light up eerily for a moment.

"Fate."


End file.
